


Track Suit Lies

by SRoni



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SRoni/pseuds/SRoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sue drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Track Suit Lies

Sue didn't allow herself a lot of moments of self-honesty. Or regular honesty, really. Which would come as a surprise to most people, because she claimed that hurting people's feelings was honesty and calling things as she saw it. The truth was that she _wasn't_ being honest in those moments. She was purposefully cruel in those moments, and in her rare moments of self-honesty, she'd question why, and be unable to give an answer.

People thought she didn't care about anyone else, especially the students. The truth was, she did. She cared too much.

But she would never admit that.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that my version of Sue Sylvester is probably different from most people's. However, this really is my impression of her. Watch her with her sister, and it's obvious that she cares about people. It's also obvious that she's been hurt in the past when she allows herself to care.


End file.
